


Vive Las Vegas

by curiously_me



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Operation Pitfall is a success and everyone returns home alive (although a bit beat up).  After recovering from their injuries, Chuck, Mako, and Raleigh decide to take a road trip vacation.  Things are uncomfortable... until they aren't.  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vive Las Vegas

Chuck remembers feeling relieved that Mako was going to travel with him and Raleigh. He didn't think they could have made it a week before beating each other senseless and effectively ruining everything they had built since Operation Pitfall.

Spending so much time together in rehab had forced an unsteady cooperation between the two men, but it was the mandatory movie nights that Mako had instated that turned their grudging acceptance of the other into a tentative friendship.

Still, Chuck didn't want to be without his oldest friend. He was afraid of what might happen between him and Raleigh, without Mako there to act as a buffer.

As it turns out, it isn't Mako that is the buffer and the glue of the relationship, instead it is Raleigh and Chuck has no idea why.

He and Mako basically grew up together, they attended and graduated the Ranger Academy together, and even though their friendship was strained when Chuck was assigned to Striker Eureka, it's worrying how quickly they can fall into disagreements and angry words.

Chuck doesn't want to be angry with Mako, but he is. He is so damned furious with her and it's not even her fault that she has a good relationship with her father and he does not. Something inside of Chuck's chest feels like it is shattering into tiny pieces whenever he overhears Mako on the phone talking with the Marshall.

He wants to call his dad, in those moments, but doesn't know what he could possibly say to the older man. Instead, Chuck's phone remains in his bag, silent and ignored.

In those moments of quiet rage, Raleigh will sit next to Chuck on a flight of stairs or one of the beds they might be sharing that night. The American is almost too close, Chuck thinks, but he doesn't ask Raleigh to move out of his space. After years of rejecting any sort of physical affection, it feels so very good to just feel that someone is there with him.

Chuck hopes that Raleigh won't tire of him like so many have before. He isn't easy to get along with, arrogant and stubborn, but most of that attitude is a cover for what Chuck is really feeling every moment of the day. Or, rather, what he was feeling during the war. Now, Chuck isn't sure what he should do or how he should feel when he gets out of bed in the morning.

Admittedly, it is rather difficult to voluntarily remove oneself from Raleigh's strong arms and the warm embrace he's been held in through the night.

Mako sleeps at Raleigh's back, curled into him as if to protect the older man from the world, and Raleigh almost always starts the night out on his back, trying not to favor one over the other. Inevitably, he will fall asleep and Mako will shove at his shoulder until he rolls on his side, pulls Chuck in against him, and continues breathing long and slow in his sleep.

When the three of them first started sharing a bed, Raleigh almost never slept through the night. He would wake at random times during their sleep and, trying his best not to wake his bed mates, would attempt to get out of their shared bed.

He wasn't lucky enough to get away with such behavior though. Chuck and Mako had been raised in Shatterdomes, after all, and they slept in a state of half-awareness, ready to be up and mobile in mere seconds.

On the nights Raleigh couldn't stay asleep, Chuck and Mako would stay up with him, talking about everything and nothing at all in order to distract him from his ghosts.

They didn't have to be anywhere the next morning, after all, and a quick call down to the office of whatever hotel they were staying at, solved the problem of being kicked out the next morning when the three pilots would finally surrender to sleep's seductive call.

Raleigh is the one who makes Mako and Chuck apologize after a fight, regardless of who may or may not have been in the wrong. He doesn't choose sides.

He is the one who chooses what they are going to do next, when Chuck and Mako become overwhelmed by the scope of the world outside the Shatterdome.

And, in the end, he is there for them any time they need him to be, in any capacity they need.

Chuck feels loved, truly loved for the first time in his memory and he hopes that he's managed to convey that love back to both Raleigh and Mako.

He can't wait to see the look on Dad's face when they fly home after a quick stop in Las Vegas.


End file.
